


Bilbo's secret?

by Dark_Labyrinth



Series: A Home [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Filler, Smut free zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/pseuds/Dark_Labyrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili have a talk with Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo's secret?

_What in all of Middle Earth am I doing?_ Bilbo thought as he snuck around a large rock. There were Trolls. _Trolls_! He was no more than just a few feet away from them and he was actually planning on trying to free their ponies. _What was I thinking? I’m not a burglar!_

One thing Gandalf was correct about though was Hobbits were light on their feet. He tiptoed as quietly as any mouse around their large campfire. He listened to their conversation only to hear any alarm or hint that they might have noticed his presence. They were exceptionally dim witted. More so than even some of the Brandybucks he knew. 

He needed something sharp to cut the ropes and free their ponies. Bilbo spied something. Of course, it had to be _on_ one of the trolls. He quietly made it over to just behind him. For once, over the time he’d spent with the Dwarves, his mind wasn’t in a state of quandary. He had worried and fretted over what had happened with Thorin so much that he felt so very out of place amongst the company. It was as if he were there only to be another body but one of no use.

But at that moment, there behind a rather large troll, he felt useful. He had purpose and a goal in mind. One that was attainable even for someone such as himself. It was as if there were a series of goals that led to an ultimate conclusion. At that moment, the goal was to retrieve the dagger from the troll. 

Then suddenly a large hand was grabbing him and what came next was so unmentionable that just the thought of it threatened to bring up any food Bilbo had in his stomach. He was covered in… Bilbo gagged and was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Then all at once Dwarves seemed to pop out from everywhere. They fought, and it seemed they were winning until…

“Lay down your arms, or we’ll rip his off.”

Bilbo was caught and he watched as the Dwarves all looked upon him. He was suspended between the trolls, his arms each in one of their enormous hands. Thorin was the first to throw down his sword. Bilbo could see it, the exasperated look in Thorin’s eyes. He blamed Bilbo for getting them mixed up with the trolls. 

After stalling and finally getting everyone to understand where he was coming from Gandalf saved them. Everyone was safe and Thorin did blame Bilbo. Out loud for everyone to hear. Only Gandalf set him straight. Not even Fili or Kili came forth to explain how Bilbo had ended up with the trolls in the first place. 

Bilbo stewed in his own anger. He was irritated. He had been the one to thrust head first into danger. Him! Him… _Oh my,_ Bilbo thought. He chuckled. It had been him who had gone into the Troll’s encampment and though the others had gotten caught he had been the one to help free them. Bilbo tugged his trousers up and stood a bit straighter. He was a burglar, and a pretty good one too.

They were searching for the Troll cave. In their search, while Bilbo was coming to terms with his new found bravery, he had fallen behind the group. Fili noticed and dropped back. Moments later, so did Kili. 

“Bilbo, we’re sorry to have gotten you in that mess back there,” Fili said.

“Yeah, we really didn’t think it would be so difficult,” Kili added.

“Yes, well, it certainly would have helped if you two had let on about how I came to be captured,” Bilbo replied though much of his anger had faded. 

“You hadn’t hooted like an owl, barn or any sort. We thought you had it well under control,” Fili said.

“Under control?” Bilbo asked with a rather high raise of his eyebrows and he stopped walking. “Well I suppose I should be glad you decided to go ahead and rescue me without the hoot of an owl.”

“Actually,” Kili started and looked to his brother.

“It was Thorin,” Fili finished.

“Excuse me?” Bilbo asked, his eyebrows rising yet again but for an altogether different effect.

“Yes, Thorin came looking for you and when he found out where you were we all went in after you,” Kili said. 

_Thorin was looking for me?_ Bilbo thought and took a step forward. He started walking again as his mind tried to make sense of what the brothers had said to him. He wondered why Thorin was looking for him. The only thing he could think was he was probably going to tell him to go home. Ever since the night they had kissed Thorin did his best to stay clear of Bilbo. They barely exchanged ten words to each other. 

“You have to understand our uncle,” Fili said as he put his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. “He has thought of nothing but reclaiming Erebor since we were cast out by Smaug.”

“Yes and whatever else happens to him along the way…” Kili intoned.

“Gets sort of pushed to the back of things that are important to him,” Fili said. 

“Not that you aren’t important,” Kili added quickly.

“Yes, not that you aren’t important…” Fili started before Bilbo cut him off.

“I’m not important. What would make you think I was important in any way to Thorin other than being a burglar to help on this adventure?” 

Fili and Kili exchanged looks over Bilbo’s head then glanced back down to the Hobbit. 

“Thorin’s eyes follow you always when he thinks no one is looking,” Kili said. 

“And that night Balin told of Azog, the two of you disappeared for a time together. I remember the look on both your faces,” Fili said. He had been suspicious that night, but had only had his suspicions confirmed by close scrutiny of how his uncle and the Hobbit watched each other. He knew those looks. 

Bilbo was at a loss. He hadn’t meant for Thorin to be the subject of any scrutiny because of whatever had happened between them. Apparently, Fili and Kili had noticed what had taken place and he wondered how many of the others had noticed what was going on between himself and Thorin. Not that anything was actually _happening_ between them. It had _happened_ , past tense. 

“Look, all that has happened between Thorin and myself is exchanged words. We do not get along in any sort of fashion. He has even proclaimed his annoyance with me time and again,” Bilbo said trying to dispel any idea that there was a… well that there was anything between the leader of the company and himself. 

“Bilbo, it’s not overly obvious if that is your thought. Just, Fili and I have a bit of knowledge in that department. We understand those looks more than the others would.” Kili was all too familiar with the looks you share with someone you aren’t supposed to. 

“Not to say that the others haven’t had their own share of looks it’s just that for some it was too long ago and for others they just don’t think that way. Our minds tend to… well…” Fili looked to his brother for the right word.

“Our minds tend to notice anything sexual in nature, if you get our meaning,” Kili explained.

“What?!” Bilbo exclaimed and the rest of their company that was well ahead of them, turned to see what the fuss was. He blinked at them, felt a sudden burn ignite in his cheeks, and decided that yes, he was most certainly bright red now.

“What?” Bilbo asked again, clearing his throat and this time a little lower in volume. The rest of the company just shook their heads and continued on. 

“Bilbo, you haven’t got to worry. We’ll keep your secret,” Kili said trying to keep things quiet.

“We have not…” Bilbo stated firmly but still tried to keep his voice low.

“Maybe not, but you are both thinking in that direction. If I were you I’d just let nature take its course. I think the both of you would be entirely happier if you stopped fighting it.” Fili would wager everything in his purse that they would both be much easier to get along with if they had a bit of fun.

“There it is!” came a shout from the company ahead. The cave had been found and Bilbo was again thinking that he needed to have time to finish this conversation. But the brothers were already rushing him along to see what they could find in the Troll’s cave.

**Author's Note:**

> PS... Comments are love. I do so love to hear what you're thinking.


End file.
